christmas special
by LucyValkyrie
Summary: just a Christmas story where Shizuo trys to find Izaya a gift and Izaya already has something planned. Smut! established relationship.


**Christmas special because why not.**

 **Anyway, enjoy ~**

…

Shizuo headed home after a long day's work. Things have been pretty busy over the past few weeks. But that was only because it was near Christmas. Like right now, it was Christmas Eve and he still hadn't bought Izaya a gift.

He had no idea what to get him. It was hard choosing something for Izaya since he had so many likes but a whole heap of dislikes. He was also very picky about the things he wanted and the things he hated, even down to which colour he wanted it in or want shape it was.

But thinking this, Shizuo past a jewellery store open late. It was unusual to see so he stopped. But then a thought crossed his mind, Izaya did wear those rings so maybe he could get him something like that, not another ring of course, but something similar maybe a bracelet or something?

So, Shizuo walked inside.

The doorbell greeted him upon entry and he looked around.

"Welcome," the shop owner, a middle aged woman, smiled. "Getting a last minute gift for your girlfriend?"

"Something like that," Shizuo replied, eyes scanning the glass cabinets for something eye catching, he wondered from cabinet to cabinet looking for something that Izaya might like, but he had no clue what he liked and all he ever wore were those rings—

A silver necklace with a ring hung from its chain. He didn't know why, but this seemed to jump out at him. it wasn't too girly nor to plain.

The owner had noticed his staring and walked over, "found something you like?"

"How much for that?" Shizuo pointed to the necklace.

"50 000 yen, it's on special since its Christmas. An extra 10 000 to get it engraved." She smiled.

Good thing he's been saving up. "I'll take it. And can I get the words 'I love you' on it please?"

"Of course you can." The lady took the necklace and returned half an hour later with the engraved ring attached to the chain. "There you go dear, hope she likes it."

"Hope so to," Shizuo handed over the money with a crooked smile. He left after it was wrapped in red paper followed by a light pink ribbon.

"He better fucking love it, cost me a lot." He marched away.

…

"I'm home!" Shizuo announced upon entering his apartment.

Izaya said that he'd be staying over for Christmas since his family was out of town for the week. Shizuo didn't mind, just as long as he didn't break anything he was free to do as he pleased.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan!" Izaya's voice sang.

Shizuo noticed Izaya sitting on the living room floor with several costumes surrounding him. Izaya was wearing nothing but a red and white Santa hat and jacket, to which Shizuo recognised because his mother brought them back in high school so she could get a picture of her boys dressed in holiday getup. The jacket looked twice as big on Izaya now that he was wearing it, showing off his collar bone and dangerously hanging close to his shoulders. The hat was slumped to one side on his head and Shizuo couldn't help but blush slightly at the display.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo might as well ask why he was dressed up.

"I got bored waiting for Shizu-chan to get home, so I did a little exploring," he smiled innocently.

"In my wardrobe?" Shizuo looked at the scattered clothing with a raised brow.

"You were taking forever!" Izaya complained then pouted. "Why did you come home late? I was beginning to worry that you didn't like me anymore and were with some girl."

Shizuo sighed, tossing the wrapped gift into Izaya's lap. "Merry Christmas." He then walked past him towards the bedroom to change.

Coming back out in a white T-shirt and blue pants. he noticed Izaya sitting on the couch wearing the necklace and gazing at the engraving with a smile and pleased eyes, seeing that made him smile delighted Shizuo as he chose right.

Shizuo then sat on the couch next to him, slipping an arm around Izaya's shoulders and bringing him in close. "I had it engraved. Like it?"

"I love it!" Izaya beamed, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck tightly.

"Hey, careful!" but he smiled anyway despite them nearly toppling over.

"And now, it's time for Shizu-chan's gift." Izaya whispered in his ear.

Hearing the seductive tone in Izaya's voice, Shizuo smiled wickedly. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Izaya climbed into Shizuo's lap, straddling his legs. Then lowered his head so there lips touched. Izaya slipped his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, earning a moan as he played with the other's tongue.

They fell sideways, laying across the couch, shifting so Izaya on top.

Shizuo slowly slid his hand up Izaya's thigh, reaching his ass to find out that Izaya had no underwear on. He pulled back to stare at his face.

"No underwear Izaya?" Shizuo raised a brow.

Izaya gave him a wink and grinded his hips against Shizuo's, earning a moan. "I had to welcome my Shizu-chan home with something special."

Shizuo smiled before pulling Izaya down for another kiss, this time squeezing his bear ass in the process. Izaya moaned at the feeling, allowing Shizuo to slip his tongue inside his mouth and start toying with his tongue. He had a feeling this was going to be a good Christmas.

Izaya pulled away despite not wanting it to stop, Shizuo was a good kisser after all. "Wanna take this to the bedroom, Shizu-chan?" he whispered invitingly in the others ear.

Shizuo smiled in approval before he hoisted Izaya into the air, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom.

Once there, Shizuo gentle placed Izaya onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, smirking as he did so.

That was when Izaya had a bright idea. "Since Shizu-chan has been such a good boy this Christmas, he gets a treat."

Shizuo gave him a confused look, wondering what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Izaya pushed him off and laid between his legs, slipping his hand into his pants. That was when Shizuo caught onto what Izaya was doing. They had just starting having any sexual intimacy since it wasn't all that long ago that their relationship began, but Izaya has never done this to him nor vice versa so he was a little curious about how this felt.

Izaya pulled Shizuo's half hard member from its confinement and gave the tip a lick before running his tongue from top to bottom, making sure to glance at shizuo as he did so.

Shizuo's breathes turn uneven as he took him in his mouth. Izaya began stroking the base of Shizuo's member while he bobbed his head and worked his tongue.

Hearing Shizuo's moans only spurred Izaya on more, knowing that he was doing a good job. It had been a while since there last time since Shizuo had always been cautious about his strength during sex, not wanting to break the other.

"Nngh, Izaya." Shizuo whispered, running his fingers through Izaya's hair. He smirked at the feeling and began poking at the slit with his tongue. "I-Izaya." Shizuo's voice became needy, and as soon as Izaya pulled away, Shizuo came sending cum all over his face.

Sighing, he pulled away and wiping some of the cum off his face and hat. "Aw Shizu-chan! You got it dirty. Now I'll have to punish you."

"S-shut up!" Shizuo panted, still trying to catch his breath. He then noticed Izaya climb on top of him again, sucking his fingers then bringing them to his rear, poking at his entrance.

"Your punishment is to watch me," he smirked, "and you're not allowed to touch, otherwise we stop."

With that, Izaya slipped two fingers inside, pulling in and out, making faces that he knew Shizuo couldn't resist. Next, he reached down and began pumping his own member in time with his finger thrusts, allowing noises to pass through his mouth that teased him even more.

Shizuo stared at Izaya as he did this, unable to look away. So he laid there and watched. But it was hard trying to deal with all the faces Izaya was making, especially when Izaya wouldn't dare look away or close his eyes. It was really hard for Shizuo to resist touching, to caress his pale legs, to unzip the jacket and run his hands all over Izaya's chest.

"Ah, nngh, Shizu-ch-ah!" Izaya moans were heading straight for Shizuo's cock as his name slipped passed the other's lips.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Izaya, he was teasing again. "Quit it!" Shizuo growled.

Izaya smirked, "good boy Shizuo," he took his hands away and began unzipping the jacket. Izaya then took hold of Shizuo's member positioning it at his entrance with a smile. "You've learnt your lesson, you can touch now—"

Shizuo instantly wrapped his arms around Izaya's small frame, latching onto one of his nipples, sucking and licking. He felt Izaya claw at his back and run his fingers through his hair.

"S-Shizu-chan. Stop it, I wanna put it in." Izaya complained.

Pulling away Shizuo groaned, wanting to tease him a little more. But when Izaya mention that, his realised just how painful his member was throbbing. He laid back and allowed Izaya to settle above his cock once again.

Once the tip was inside, Shizuo gentle pushed him down, watching Izaya's expressions carefully. His face contorted into a mix between pain and pleasure, Izaya took steady breathes to calm himself down and not tense at the feeling of being filled.

Slowly, he began to relax. "You can move now," he breathed.

Shizuo flipped them over and began thrusting into Izaya, slow and gently of course. He didn't want to rip Izaya apart, despite their past, he wasn't some heartless prick.

Izaya's pants and moans echoed through the room. He gripped Shizuo's shirt, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Faster," Izaya said blindly. Shizuo began flicking his hips faster, just as he was told, going deeper into Izaya then before. And as he did so, Izaya's moaning grew louder and his grip tightened.

"Harder!" Izaya shouted, Shizuo complied, strengthening his thrusts a little bit more, not wanting to use full force, but enough to pleasure him. Then Izaya let out a louder moan then the others as Shizuo hit the spot, he smirked and began pummelling into that spot each time.

"Shi-ah! Shizu—nngh! Ah!" Izaya's hands found their way to the back of Shizuo's neck bringing him down for a kiss since he couldn't form words. Shizuo slipped his tongue into Izaya's mouth, playing with his tongue.

"Ah! Shizu—cumming! I'm cumming!" Izaya was raking his back. Then froze as white liquid shot between the two, coating both their stomachs in it. Shizuo groaned as Izaya clamped down on his member, for him to came inside.

Shizuo then collapsed on top of Izaya, both panting and Izaya wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him closer if that was possible. He moaned as Shizuo pulled out, rolling beside him but never breaking his hold on Izaya.

After a while, the two were finally breathing normally.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan." Izaya spoke first, nuzzling Shizuo's neck before looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Shizuo had closed his eyes.

"Want to go for another round? It's Christmas after all." Shizuo could feel the smirk form on Izaya's face, and he couldn't help but smirk himself.

"Sure." He instantly began attacking Izaya's neck with kisses, leaving dark splotches as he went.

…

Shizuo groaned as the sunlight hit his face through the sliver of closed curtains. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and checked the time: 10:45 am.

He slept well, especially after four rounds with Izaya. During that time, his clothing was removed, he didn't know whether he did it or Izaya did but he now found himself naked and not caring. He looked back at the clock on his bedside table and noticed something else there that wasn't before.

A dark green box with a black ribbon tied around it. He shifted out of Izaya's hold slowly, as to not wake him up and grabbed the box, examining it.

He froze when he felt arms swoop in from behind and hug his neck, a head of black hair resting on his shoulder. "I wasn't exactly sure what to get you. So I got you that." Izaya said, voice heavy with sleep.

Slowly, Shizuo untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a silver watch staring back at him. "A watch?"

"Looks good huh? It was expensive so you better wear it every day from now on." Izaya proclaimed. Shizuo looked back at him and noticed the necklace still hanging around his neck. Did he not take it off during their heated encounter?

Deciding not to say anything, Shizuo took the watch from the box and strapped it to his wrist. "Why did you get me a watch?"

"Because, when you roll up your sleeves, it'll make you look ten times sexier." He cooed.

Shizuo smirked, whipping around with arms circling around Izaya's waist, pushing him to the bed and planting his lips on his once more. He didn't know why, but he was sure that this Christmas was going to be a good one.

…

 **Leave a review if you liked it.**


End file.
